Travelin' Soldier
by broodyandcheery143
Summary: Based off the song by the Dixie Chicks. Quinn is just a small-town, high school girl living a normal life until a Vietnam soldier walks into her work one day and changes her life forever.


So I know it's been a while (like two years?!) but with all this Quick news and nostalgia I've been feeling I decided to write a Quick one-shot! This story is based off the song Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks so if you've never heard it before, I would suggest listening to it first. I hope you all like it and remember to leave a review and let me know what you think! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song by the Dixie Chicks

A/N: Any time the writing is in italics it is part of a letter from Puck to Quinn.

* * *

Travelin' Soldier

It was Sunday, which meant a long morning ahead for Quinn Fabray working at the local café. Most people wondered why Quinn bothered having a job, considering her parents were very wealthy, but she needed the money if she wanted to go to college and become a writer. Her father didn't consider that an acceptable job and refused to pay for it.

Her alarm went off early, and she took a deep breath before climbing out of bed. She put on her uniform and apron before tying her long, golden hair back with her favorite pink ribbon.

The morning went by in a blur. Sunday mornings were always the busiest as families piled in after early church services with their messy children and ungrateful tips. Lucky for Quinn, the busier the café was, the faster time went by. Finally, it was one and Quinn only had to get through another hour before she could go home, relax, and finish reading her book.

The door to the café opened and in walked a soldier, dressed in his fatigues and carrying a green duffle bag. It wasn't unusual to see a soldier these days, as young men were getting drafted into the war daily, but there was something different about this man. He walked to a booth in Quinn's section and took a seat.

As she walked over to take his order, she saw him staring at his folded hands on the table. "Hey," she said sweetly, "can I get you anything?"

He looked up at her and then at the menu in front of him. "Just a coffee and some scrambled eggs, please."

"I'll get that right up for you," she said. She let her eyes linger on him as she walked away, giving him a smile.

She put in his order and checked on her other customers, all the while sneaking glances back to the soldier. His dark hair was shaved thin and his chiseled jaw was tight with worry. He continued to stare as if something big was on his mind.

"Here you go, babe," Quinn said as she sat his coffee down on the table. He nodded at her as he mixed in some creamer and sugar. "Can I get you anything else while you wait for your eggs?"

He looked up at her with a face of concern, like there was something he needed to say but couldn't. She gave him a supportive smile and he looked her in the eyes, giving a small smile back. "Sorry," he said, "I just have a lot on my mind today. And I really have no one to talk to about it." He hesitated for a second then said "would it be absurd to ask you to sit and talk for a little while?"

Normally Quinn would answer yes, thinking he was a creep, but something about the soldier made her feel safe. His brown eyes were genuine and he looked like he hadn't slept in a couple days. He was obviously helping to fight for her freedom, so talking to him was the least she could do.

"I get off in an hour," she said, "And I know just the place."

"I'm Noah Puckerman by the way. But I go by Puck."

"Nice to meet you, Puck. My name's Quinn."

There was a small lake a couple miles from her house that had a rickety wooden dock on it. Whenever Quinn needed to think or be alone she went there and stared at the water and nature around it. She figured it would be a good place to take Puck to talk.

For the first minute or two they sat in silence and watched the birds fly from the trees and the movements of the water. "You leaving or coming back?" Quinn asked.

"Leaving," he said, taking a rock and skipping it on the water. "Just turned eighteen two days ago."

"You nervous?"

He shrugged. She could tell he was, but wasn't keen on admitting it.

"For what it's worth, I think it would be ridiculous if you weren't nervous. It's a big deal, you know? Risking everything for your country."

"It's not that I don't want to fight for my country," he said, "But I really had no other choice. I'm not cut out for college, my dad left, and my mom works multiple jobs. I need the money and I would have gotten drafted anyway."

Quinn nodded. "It's hard when you feel you have no other choice. But you're doing the right thing."

"That's what I keep telling myself."

Quinn turned to look out at the water again, but could feel Puck's eyes on her. Suddenly her stomach jumped and she her palms got sweaty. She looked over at him, thinking he would look away but he didn't. He just gazed at her with a small smirk, and she could feel her cheeks turning pink.

"Listen," he said. "You're a beautiful girl, so I'm sure you already have a boyfriend, but I know it'll be lonely at war. I was wondering if it would be possible to send you a letter while I'm away?"

"I…I would love that," she said, grinning.

"You would?"

"Yea."

For the first time since she met him, a real smile appeared on Puck's face, as he shook his head. "That means a lot to me."

"You're going to be okay, though," Quinn reminded him. She moved her hand over and sat it atop his.

"I will be now," he said.

* * *

They only had a couple hours together before Puck had to make his bus. It was taking him to Cleveland where he would fly out to California for training. Quinn saw him off at the bus station, giving him a tight hug, and wishing him luck. As the bus drove away she could feel herself getting teary.

That night instead of reading like she normally did, she just lie in bed and think about what happened. Never had she ever felt such an immediate attraction to someone. It was like fate for her.

The way he was so vulnerable, yet so brave made her melt. His small smiles and the way he smirked whenever he looked at her. Even during the silences she felt comfortable, as they took in their beautiful surroundings and each other. She didn't think she could wait for the first letter to come.

* * *

It was a little over a week before the first letter came. Quinn had just come home from a long day of school and cheerleading practice when she saw the letter sitting on the kitchen table. After snatching it up, she ran to the room, locked the door, and tore the letter open greedily.

He told her about training and how he had made a couple friends. His commander was tough, but for the most part, he was enjoying training.

_I still wish I could be back in Ohio with you. My heart aches at the small amount of time we could share before we parted. I know one day we will be reunited and I will get to hear your laugh every day and bathe in your beautiful smile. Until then, I'll continue to cherish the time we had and remember the words you told me. I hope all is well, pretty girl. _

Tears poured down Quinn's face as she re-read the letter over and over. She never knew words could affect a person so much. It took her hours to write back, as she wanted her letter to be perfect. When she was finally decently satisfied with what she said, she took it out to the mailbox and kissed it before putting it inside.

* * *

The next couple months went by much the same way. Each time Quinn had to wait for a new letter felt like an eternity. But as soon as it arrived, it was all worth it. His letters made her laugh and they made her cry. He poured his heart out to her like he never had before and Quinn found herself doing the same. It was so easy, like they had known each other their whole lives and everything just came naturally. Quinn knew she was falling in love.

The next week Quinn came back from school to find her mom sitting in the kitchen, waiting for her. "What's this?" Judy asked, holding up a white envelope with a California return address.

"Just a letter," Quinn said.

"Who is it from?"

Quinn panicked. She hadn't told her parents about Puck and the letters because she knew they wouldn't approve. It was hard to think on the spot, though, and Quinn couldn't come up with any good excuses.

"It's, uh, a soldier."

"Why are you writing a soldier? Where did you even meet this fellow?" Judy inquired.

"A couple months back. I met him in town. Can I just have the letter?"

"I'll need to tell your father about this."

"Please don't!" Quinn pleaded. Her father didn't approve of the war, so there's no way he would support her writing to Puck. One tear and another flowed down her porcelain skin as she reached and snatched the letter out of her mother's hand. Judy stood, dumbfounded by her daughter's outburst, as Quinn ran towards her room. She turned around in the doorway. "It's too late; I love him."

* * *

_It's hard to believe, but training has flown by. It's time for me to fight, Quinn. My squad and I are flying out to Vietnam next week. I'm scared. I know it's going to be worse than I can imagine. But the more time that passes, the closer I am to seeing you again. That's what I tell myself. You make everything worth it; you give me a reason to fight. I'm going to come home to you and give you an amazing life. But before I go, I need you to know one thing. I love you, Quinn. I've been afraid to say it before, but I have so much to be afraid of now, and loving you shouldn't be one. I love you and I can't wait to come home. But for now, I fight. Try not to worry about me, I have great mean watching my back. _

That night Quinn could barely sleep. She cried into her pillow, wishing things could be different. It wasn't fair that he had to fight in this war and be so far away from her. And now he was going into combat. She felt sick with worry and knew that feeling wasn't going to go away until Puck was back home safely.

The letters took longer to get to her now, as Vietnam was so far away. Quinn could barely eat, she was so nervous all the time. Her family and friends were worried, she knew, but every time she got another letter was a little moment of bliss. He told her everything that was happening and how he was feeling about it all. They hadn't gotten into the heart of fighting yet, so he hadn't lost anyone, but he heard stories about it. He was scared, she knew. More scared than she was. Every night before bed she prayed for him to come home safely. She knew she could never love anyone else the way she loved him.

* * *

"Honey, you need to eat your dinner," Judy said at dinner one night.

Quinn looked down at her barely eaten food. "I'm not hungry."

"For Christ's sake, Quinn, you need to get over this!" her father yelled. "You're withering away in front of me. And for what? A guy you barely know? You're too young for this! You're only sixteen! You may think this is love, but it isn't. And he is so far away. Just let him go!"

* * *

Sometimes Quinn did wish she could just let Puck go. She knew it would be easier, not to worry all the time. But then she would feel awful for even thinking such a thing. She loved Puck, and wanted to be with him forever. Other people would never understand the connection they had that day, but she knew Puck did.

_Every day is rougher than the one before. Men are dying before my eyes and there's nothing I can do. The only thing I can do to stay sane is think about the day we spent together. I think about how peaceful it was by that lake. You made me feel so at ease with everything. How I wish you could be near me now to make me feel that way again. It will only be months now before I come home. Each day that passes is a treasure because I am one closer to you. I miss you're pretty smile and the way your cheeks turn pink when you're nervous. I miss you and I love you. Don't worry about me, I'll be home soon._

* * *

Another couple months passed. The only thing that mattered to Quinn was getting her letters. She occupied her time with school, cheerleading, and work. Sometimes she could be so busy she might forget to worry for a minute or two, but it never lasted long.

Her parents and friends continued to tell her to stop writing to Puck. They didn't think it was worth what she was going through. But it was to her. Never would she want to hold anyone else's hand or spend all night pouring her heart out to anyone else. She longed to be in his muscular arms, feeling safe and at home. She wanted to kiss him passionately and show him how much she loved him. There were so many things she wanted to do but couldn't. So she waited. And waited. It seemed like all she did.

Then one day the worst letter yet came.

_Things are getting worse over here. The weather is crazy and we continue to move in deeper. I don't want you to worry, but I may not have access to mail for a little while. Remember that I love you and am constantly thinking about you. You are the reason I fight to get home, and I will never love anyone like I love you. I'll write as soon as I can._

Quinn's heart stopped as she read these words. No letters? How could she live? The letters were the only thing keeping her sane; when they came she knew he was alive and safe. How could she live with not knowing? The tears began to fall as she curled herself around the letter, trying to feel close to him.

* * *

A whole month went by without a letter. It had been almost sixteen months since Quinn had first met Puck and this was the longest she had had to wait. She went about her days in a zombie-like trance. She did what she was supposed to and got by, but it wasn't really living.

It was football season, which meant she had to put on a fake smile and cheer for a team she didn't even care about. She wished her father would let her quit the damn team, but it was their deal for her having a job. The game was about to start, the national anthem was sang, and the prayer was said. The announcer, in a solemn voice, asked everyone to remain in silence for local soldiers who had passed in Vietnam.

Quinn wasn't paying much attention to the announcer. Her mind was so far off that she only barely heard the name. At first she couldn't tell if it was real or if her mind was playing tricks on her. But she looked over to find her two best friends staring at her, their eyes big, and she knew it had been real. The announcer had said Noah Puckerman.

All the breath began to disappear from Quinn's lungs as she stood for a second in shock. And before she knew it, she had taken off into a sprint. There was nowhere to go. She stopped at the edge of the stand and took refuge underneath the bleachers. The game continued and no one had missed a beat. How could they go on? How would she ever go on?

Hot tears began to sting her eyes and she held onto a pole for support as her body was becoming heavy. One month without a letter had been pure misery. How was she to go the rest of her life?

Suddenly she felt two hands on her back and, with blurred eyes, she saw Santana and Brittany, her two best friends. She fell into their touch as she continued to sob, her body convulsing with grief. Her meticulous ponytail had fallen out and her favorite pink ribbon fell to the ground. She stopped crying all of the sudden to reach to the ground and pick it up. She held it up to her nose. Even though she knew it was her mind playing tricks on her, she could almost smell him in that moment. She remembered his smirk and how nervous he had been. She remembered what it felt like to hold his hand, feeling so delicate beside him. He had made her feel the best she had in her life, but he knew that. He died knowing how much she loved him, and that was better than nothing. But he was gone now. She could wait for her traveling soldier forever, but he was never truly coming home again.


End file.
